


Recharge

by sinousine



Series: Under the Wing [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dream Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has a wet dream. This is my personal movie universe, so she/her pronouns all through this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  I didn't name the mysterious mech. Mysterious~

Starscream slipped into recharge, and dreamt that there were hands touching her. A gentle touch on her cheek, a firm hand under her chin, lifting her face up. She looked up, but could not discern the face of this stranger. Everything in her line of sight was indistinct and distorted, as she were underwater or a dark filter had been thrown over her eyes. The hands held her firm and she swore there were more than one pair, because the hands at her face were still there and another pair was stroking her hips and yet another pair lifted her up off the bunk. Yet she didn't panic. She intrinsically trusted this stranger, as if they were old acquaintances.

Starscream dimmed her optics, relishing the sensation of many hands touching her at once. She could discern dark shapes moving, swimming in her line of sight, and soft skittering, as if the room were suddenly filled with beings who had gathered to watch her.

The hands toyed with the trapezoidal fins that flanked her wide shoulders, feeling the wires of her long arms where they were exposed at the joints. Long, bony fingers moved up and down, easing the tension in her back, pressing against the sweet spot above her hips.

_Yes..._

They stroked the seams of her broad chest, tracing the metal struts between the armor plates and feeling the yellow glass of her belly cockpit. A talon was at the gap between the glass and the sand-colored metal, and soon it popped open, the hand reaching inside and caressing the soft, leathery material there. The material was warm under their touch, and Starscream felt her lifeblood pulse hot and quick near the surface.

The stranger clutched the tips of her wings, stroking the flat surface with their knuckles. Hands wrapped around her ankles, and felt the joints of her toes. They moved up, caressing her inner thighs like so. One hand crept down to the space between her legs, causing something long and tapered to extend. Another roamed lower, slipping two fingers into the wet gash there.

Starscream leaned back and spread her thighs wide as the first hand began to stroke, until she felt thick and fully erect. The fingers of the second hand slid inside, kneading the soft and supple material. When those fingers came out again, they were slick and wet. Soon, the stranger's fingers were moving in and out, pressing against the sweet spot at the back of her valve. 

The stranger leaned their face against Starscream's shoulder and the stranger's breath, that seemed neither hot nor cold, was so close to her face. Starscream felt teeth nipping at her neck.

 _How delightful you are_ \- she could hear the words in her mind. _How deliciously warm_ \- the hand inside her cockpit, moving over her spark.

The stranger kissed her, taking the mouthparts of her lower jaw in those sharp teeth. A tongue, rough and wide, slid inside her mouth, gently licking. She melted into the kiss, optics dimmed, thrusting against the stranger's fingers inside of her.

The first hand continued to stroke up her length, squeezing gently, stroking the sensitive tip. All the while, the many disembodied hands at her back, chest, arms continued their ministrations. Her spark pulsed in its chamber, giddy with excitement.

A wordless gasp, and she was clenching down on the fingers inside of her, body trembling. She felt something sticky dribble down and knew that the spike had released its load onto the bunk beneath.

The stranger held Starscream there for a while, letting her lie with the sticky residue between her legs. A hand brushed the brand on her forehead, praise for a job well done. She chirped plaintively, curling into a ball on the bunk. She dimmed her optics once more, and slid back into recharge, content.

Starscream awoke and found that the roost was empty, her only companion the hum of the ship's systems.

 


End file.
